dsfefandomcom-20200216-history
Algeria
Algeria made their DSFE debut in the 5th contest held in Stockholm, it was a solid debut as Zaho made the final, but once their they could only manage a 26th place finish out of a field of 28. Algeria was to compete 2 more times in 2011 failing to make it past the QF stage on either occasion. It was a great start to 2012 for Algeria as they took 8th place in the Malmö contest thanks to 90’s pop group Aqua, it was to be a false hope for the African nation however as they were to miss out on the final on their next 5 appearances. However in their last appearance of the year in Amsterdam they were to score their best result to date when Khaled finished 6th in the final. Like the previous year Algeria were to start the year off with an appearance in the final, however it wasn’t to be a successful one as Kristina Maria was to score just 9 points and 24th and last place in the Trondheim final, that was to be the height of their success that year as they failed to make the final on any of their further 4 appearances. This year has seen Algeria become more of a fixture in DSFE with them present in all but 3 contests, however this has not seen an increase in their final appearances with just one to date so far, Gravitonas ft. Army of Lovers finishing 13th in the Tirana final. }} |- | | Chimene Badi | | | F | 7| 56 | 2 | 2| 67 | 3 | 3| 98 }} |- |- | | Lamiya | L | | F | 26| 15 | Q | 9| 58 | Q | 10| 58 }} |- |- | | Marina Kaye | | | F | 7| 74 | Q | 8| 77 | Q | 4| 98 }} |- |- | / | Gabriel Kane | | | | | | | 19| 59 | Q | 9| 113 }} |- |- | | Marina Kaye | | | | | | | | | | 13| 61 }} |- |- | | Zaho | | | F | 21| 32 | Q | 10| 60 | Q | 9| 90 }} | | Frank Gamble | | | | | | | | | | 16| 39 }} | | Nabila Dali | | | | | | | 14| 73 | 3 | 3| 132 }} | | Julie Zenatti, Chimène Badi | | | | | | | | | | 13| 55 }} |- |- | | MAUDE || | | | | | | | | 19| 30 }} |- |- | | Kristina Maria || | | | | | | | | 15| 27 }} |- |- | | Zaho ft. MHD || | | | | | 17| 37 | Q | 7| 80 }} |}